Sweet Darkness
by newyorkwriter
Summary: To unlikely women who just happened to fall in love. A crossover/femslash involving Karen Walker & Lorelai Gilmore. Read/Review & let me know what you think. More to come
1. Soft Footsteps

This is a new story idea I have crossing two different women, Karen Walker with Lorelai Gilmore. So yea, its a femslash, if you hate it, don't read it. If your interested, keep reading, review and let me know what you think. I'll have more as the days go by, look for an update. Enjoy the story

-Kat

The house was dark, eerie even. The next door neighbor peered through the windows trying to see if the houses inhabitants were home, but no such luck. It was just dark, the flickering of the TV, the only thing to break that darkness. Babette thought a moment, trying to decide if she should find a way in or just go back to her house and wait. Sighing heavily, she slowly tottered her way back to her little house with her tall husband missing the heart wrenching sobs that started when she stepped off the porch.

Inside the house, Lorelai sat huddled on the sofa, her arms wrapped around her knees, rocking gently as the tears poured down her face. She murmured 'Damn it Karen' before nestling herself further into the sofa missing the knock on the door.

A fist pounded against the wooden door (frame baring her from entering), trying desperately to find entry inside but it was no use. No one was answering especially not who she yearned to see. Not since two days before, that was the last time they had seen each other. Karen blamed herself and wanted to make things right. Her hand slowly reached across the door, finding the doorbell but it was no use. No one was coming.

Sighing softly she leaned her head against the door, trying desperately not to cry. It wouldn't help anything if she cried, not here, not in the open. Not in this town of gossips. She turned away from the door, plopping herself on the top step. She leaned her head against the railing as her hand found the necklace Lorelai had given her for their 1 year anniversary. It was simple yet elegant. One tiny heart sat surrounded by multiple sapphire stones and two small white diamonds (that) blended in with the other stones. It was unique and special. And Karen treasured it with her whole heart. Especially now, it was the only thing that connected her to Lorelai, to the woman she loved. Closing her eyes she let the tears fall, not caring if anyone saw her.

She was startled out of her thoughts when an arm wrapped around her shoulder. Karen couldn't bring herself to open her eyes, not wanting to get her hopes up. She slowly opened her eyes, the curiosity winning out, to find a soft flannel shirt blurring her field of vision. Shaking her head as more tears fell she didn't want Luke to find her like this. Not crying on her supposedly ex girlfriends front porch.

His voice was soft and caring when he spoke, 'Its ok Kar' which made her cry harder at the sound of her nickname, 'you guys will figure everything out, sooner or later.'

Karen couldn't find the words, her voice lost amidst the tears. She could only shake her head no, knowing that she messed everything up.

They didn't speak, letting the sadness and sounds of nature wash over them. After a while, Karen found her voice, though soft and raged.

'I don't think we'll be okay Luke, she won't even talk to me.' Taking a deep breath as more tears trickled down her face, karen struggled to continue,

'She won't talk, not to anyone and its killing me. Rory's freaking out, all worried about both of us, and I just...'

She broke off unsure of what to say next, finally she whispered,

'I just don't know what to do anymore. I'm so scared I lost her, that she won't let me back in.' She shook her head lost in a sea of sadness as new sobs erupted from her small body.

She cried out, 'Damn it' before Luke pulled her close trying to get her to calm down. He was silently cursing Lorelai for not answering the door as well as for not trying to make an effort to make things right when he heard it.

Behind him, soft footsteps padded across the porch, stopping just shy of where they were sitting. He didn't need to look because he knew who it was. Luke was trying to get Karen's attention when she whispered, 'God Luke, I just love her so much, I don't know what in the hell I'm going to do if I can't fix what I messed up, fix what I ruined.' She paused, 'especially if I loose her. I just don't know anymore.'

All Luke could do was pray Lorelai would say something or make a move, just something to let Karen know she's not alone in her tears and sadness.

Lorelai stood awkwardly behind them, at a loss for what to say. She knew Karen loved her just as much as she did, but seeing her like this, scared and shaking made her heart ache. Lorelai sniffled loudly, drawing in a sharp breath in the process, drawing the attention of Karen who was staring at her with bloodshot teary eyes. They just stared at each other, at a loss for what to say. Luke took that as his cue to leave, he slowly untangled himself from Karen who whimpered slightly and set off across the lawn.

The two women continued to stare at each until Karen opened her mouth to say something but instead, shook her head and turned her focus to back to the necklace she was still wearing. Lorelai tried to keep her emotions under control but when Karen turned away again she lost it once more.

Her voice was laced with tears barely audible to Karen, 'I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry. I freaked out, I'm sorry.' She paused taking a small step forward but it didn't help, she whimpered lightly before continuing, ' Please say something, please, you have no idea how sorry I am, please' She paused waiting to see if Karen would say something, after a couple minutes she gave up. Lorelai wrapped her arms around her body and slowly walked back to the front door, tears streaming down her face when a voice stopped her.

Her voice was soft, 'I just wanted to spend my life with you. Forever and always. Like we talked about and you screwed it up, you ran away.' She paused as a sob escaped her throat, new tears streaming down her face, 'It hurts, it hurts so much to know that you walked away, without even so much as an answer. I don't know how to make it stop hurting. Nothing works. Nothing will make it go away.' She stopped talking again, quietly she added, 'I need you in my life, I want to grow old with you. To wake up each morning and see your face but if the idea of marrying me scares you that much, I don't know if its worth it.' Karen stood up, taking the necklace off in the process. She ran her fingers over the small heart, trying not to lose it again. Karen looked up at Lorelai, her hand trembling in the process, 'If you freaked out over marriage, I don't even want to think about what would happen if I mentioned I wanted kids with you.'

Lorelai gasped, she wasn't expecting that, 'You want kids with me?'

Karen looked into Lorelai's blue eyes shocked to see confusion mixed with joy & love. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts, before she spoke she nodded slightly, 'I did, but I don't know anymore. I just want you in my life but you don't seem to want me in yours' she paused taking a deep breath, 'Because if that's the case then here,' extending her hand she displayed the necklace to Lorelai, 'I won't need this anymore,' as more tears poured down her face.

Lorelai gently reached out and took the necklace from Karen before moving to sit on the stairs, 'How can you think that Kar,' she glanced back at Karen before continuing, 'I love you so much sweetie, I'm sorry I freaked out but honestly I wasn't ready for your proposal,' She sighed softly, feeling more tears run down her face, 'I don't know what to do anymore, I'm so unbelievably lost, more so if your not in my life. I can't take back what happened or my reaction and if you want to..' A sob escaped her throat as she looked at the necklace in her hands, she whispered, trying to get her words out, 'to breakup, to lose what we have then I don't know. I just don't know. I don't know, I don't know, I don't...,' she broke off sobbing as Karen lost her reserve and rushed over to her, gently pulling her into her arms.

They sat holding each other, both lost in their own thoughts. When Lorelai calmed down, Karen spoke in hushed tones, 'Breaking up with you is the last thing I want to do but if your that scared to marry me, it makes me incredibly nervous,' she paused debating on asking this, she shyly asked, 'What do you want to do?' Karen peered into Lorelai's eyes praying for something she was unsure of herself.

Lorelai stared back into Karen's eyes both scared and overwhelmed to answer her question, because deep down she already knew the answer. She had a big surprise for Karen and it was probably not what she was expecting. The scary thing was that Lorelai's answer to that little four worded question would always be yes. And that freaked her out so much, she was at a loss for words. So Lorelai simply pointed at Karen, then at herself, smiled shyly then slowly showed Karen her left ring finger.

It took Karen a couple minutes to realize what was happening. She glanced down at Lorelai's finger, carefully running her fingers across the cool delicate metal. The tears formed in her eyes as she realized Lorelai was accepting her proposal, but still shocked at everything that had happened. She was shaking, generally overjoyed, 'What does this mean?'

Lorelai let out a soft laugh before pulling Karen close and placing a chaste kiss on her lips. She smiled broadly, 'what do you think it means? Its our happily ever after.'


	2. Jacob

A woman sat half curled, half shaking in a hospital bed, mumbling softly,

'I don't think I can through this again,' she paused as new sobs erupted from her frail body, 'It hurts. It hurts to so bad.' she stopped talking, quietly whispering, 'I just want him back.'

Her wife tried everything she could think of but nothing could bring that small little boy back to life.

No matter how hard either of them tried, it just wasn't possible. The doctors had tried everything but they couldn't save both of them. And what hurt more is that they knew that risk when they learned that their little boy most likely wouldn't survive the long nine months or even the hours that followed it.

But nothing prepared them for the pain the felt knowing he never grow up, never being able to experience his first step, his first word, any of the firsts that came with children. Maybe in time they would try again but Karen couldn't stand to see Lorelai in such pain.

They had thought long and hard about who would carry the baby. And it all came down to her, to Lorelai. Mainly because she was the healthier out of the two of them. Secretly Karen was crushed, heartbroken when she learned she could never have children but tried desperately to mask her pain but it didn't work. Lorelai figured it out, like she always did and they spent many hours holding each other crying until it hurt. In the end they both decided that Lorelai would be the one to get pregnant, which wasn't without its problem.

Which led them to here, the now, the sorrow that seeped into the room and that probably never would leave.

That little boy whose name was Jacob William Richard Gilmore Walker.

Karen thought it sounded strong as opposed to Lorelai who thought it was too long. But it didn't matter the little boy with the long name rested peacefully while his mothers fell apart.

And he would never know any of it.

And maybe just maybe they'd find a way to survive.

* * *

Its short and sweet and oh so sad. But its all that came to me when the idea came to me. I do hope you realize that this story in no way has any kind of order to it. Its all about the little insights into their lives. About two people nobody would ever think about writing. And watching their lives inter-wine and grow and become the characters that are woven into my brain. I will have more over time, bare with me. I have a lot going on so writing is pretty random. But you never know what will come out of it. Also Thanks for the great reviews. I love when people actually sit down and really read a story. No matter what its about. Thanks Again

-K


	3. It Could Work

It was yet another boring social event, dragged here by a threatening mother, Lorelai was of course in no mood to be social. Preferring instead to lurk about her fathers study, no one would think to look for her there. She sat down in one of the big overstuffed leather chairs, curling her feet up under her disposing of her heels on the floor. Lorelai dug around in her purse for the one tattered book she always carried, A Tree Grows in Brooklyn by Betty Smith. She had read it countless times before, overtime coming to love the strange little book. Lorelai was so wrapped up in her book she didn't hear the door open or even look up when the petite brown haired woman toppled through the doorway.

Karen hated these events, being surrounded by snobby, rich do-gooders. Theoretically she was one but Karen still hated them. That "I'm better than you" personality that made her just want to escape the oversized house. Karen walked around throwing fake smiles at who ever came her way, secretly looking for a place to hide. She had tried a multitude of doors all leading to either more people, random closets or to some woman named Emily Gilmore who seemed to be on the warpath looking for her daughter, Lorelai. Letting out a soft chuckle she found a door that lead somewhere interesting. The only bad part was when her heel got caught on something random enough to send her flying face first to the floor.

Groaning loudly Karen rolled onto her back, a little dazed as to what had happened. She closed her eyes, running her hand across her face, feeling for something that no doubt would hurt. The leather chair beside Karen squeaked as Lorelai stood up stretching her legs. As she walked around the chair, Lorelai almost jumped out of her skin at the sight of another person sprawled out on the floor. She muttered, 'Holy crap,' before crouching down to see if she was ok.

Karen groaned again, feeling the bump that was rising on her forehead. She blinked her eyes a couple of times, trying to bring the room into focus. Lorelai sighed softly before gently reaching out and moving Karen¹s hair out of the way. She drew her hand back suddenly when the other woman moaned softly causing Lorelai to laugh, bringing a bright smile to her face. Karen opened her eyes fully trying to figure out who was laughing. All she could see was a mass of dark curly hair and an infectious smile. And Karen was a goner, there was just something about her that warmed Karen's heart. Her eyes fluttered shut once again, her body weary from the fall.

Lorelai watched as the woman closed her eyes again. Unsure of what to do, she carefully moved Karen's body out of the doorway and onto the small sofa in the corner. Whoever this was, she was surprisingly light and to Lorelai she was stunning. She had soft gentle features and those brown eyes bore into Lorelai's heart. More so than anyone else's had ever done. She wondered why she hadn't noticed her before at her mother's parties. She didn't seem to be part of the Hartford crowd. Maybe she was visiting from another state. Lorelai kept questioning in her head who this woman might be, completely missing when the mysterious woman woke up.

Karen blinked her eyes a couple times still trying to figure out what had happened. She jumped as she felt the couch sink as Lorelai sat down carefully as to not disturb the unknown woman. Lorelai glanced down at the woman besides her noticing for the first time that she was awake. She smiled softly at Karen, hoping she was ok.

Sitting up slowly Karen felt the full force of her headache. Groaning she leaned backwards resting her head against the soft cushions. Turning her head sideways she was met with curious blue eyes. Smiling softly, 'nice way to meet huh?' She asked laughing lightly before she started coughing.

Lorelai padded across the room, hoping her father had some water in his study. She opened one bottle and took a whiff, not what she expected she coughed lightly before muttering, 'that's so not water.' Across the room Karen smiled as she watched the other woman's antics, already taking a strong liking to her. And she didn't even know her name.

Lorelai continued her search for water, opening and closing various bottles, hoping to find what she was looking for. Karen cleared her throat, causing lorelai to turn, blushing deeply when Karen pointed to the water pitcher sitting on the desk. She muttered, 'damn it, how the hell did I miss this.' Lorelai stole a glance at Karen who just smiled softly at her, causing her to blush again. Picking up the glass of water, she noticed her hands were shaking slightly, shaking her head lightly she looked back up at Karen.

She replied softly, 'you're nervous aren't you?'

Handing her, her water, 'I um I...' Laughing lightly, 'yea but I don't know why. I think you make me nervous,' and she blushed deeply, bowing her head.

Karen set her water on the floor, reaching forward she gently lifted Lorelai's head. She closed her eyes involuntarily leaning into Karen's touch. 'Its okay if you are,' at that Lorelai opened her eyes, looking directly into Karen's who added softly, 'Because for some reason I want to get to know everything about you,' she leaned closer, 'and that scares the shit out of me.' Lorelai smiled softly, leaning in closer as well, their faces inches apart.

Karen's eyes darted around Lorelai's face, pausing on her lips before shifting up closer to her eyes. Lorelai blushed under Karen's glances, instead leaning in further.

Their noses brushed together and it was Lorelai's turn to stare at Karen's lip bringing a smile to her face. Lorelai muttered, 'sorry,' before leaning back slightly. She was embarrassed, confused to amount of emotions she felt towards this unknown woman.

Karen took a minute to figure out what Lorelai was feeling. The rush of emotions running through those blue orbs hadn't gone unnoticed by Karen. Lorelai was even more nervous now picking imaginary lint off her skirt she took a breath and glanced back up at Karen.

In that moment, Karen snuck forward closing the gap between them. Lorelai squeaked clearly not expecting the kiss, but she didn't back away. Instead she kissed her back. Karen smiled into the kiss, laughing softly at Lorelai's squeak. She blushed at Karen, who simply replied, 'I wanted to see what it felt like.'

'Meaning what?' Lorelai questioned, missing the point, her mind fuzzy, un-functioning and wanting more.

She shifted closer to her, placing her hand on Lorelai's leg who sighed softly, 'I meant to kiss someone you're highly attracted to but don't even know they're name.'

They both burst out laughing, this time Lorelai leaned forward softly kissing her on the lips, replying gently, 'Lorelai.'

It was Karen's turn to be confused, 'Huh.'

'My name,' she kissed her again, 'my name is Lorelai.'

Then Karen got it, kissing her back, 'Karen,' she paused, adding softly, 'my name is Karen Walker.'

They broke apart, shifting closer to one another. Sitting together in silence, Karen leaned her head into Lorelai's shoulder letting her wrap her arm around Karen's shoulder, pulling her even closer.

'I like you,' glancing up, Karen added, 'I really like you.'

She squeezed Karen's shoulder shifting her closer whispering back, 'That's good to know, because I like you too.'

A minute passed, both of them trying to figure out what it meant.

They spoke at the same time, 'What does.......' 'Are we dat......'

Lorelai softly asked, 'what does this mean?'

Karen was quiet a minute, Lorelai was growing nervous, 'Kar?, she questioned lightly.

And Karen smiled, she had her answer, 'What do you think it means,' she sat up, throwing her legs sideways on Lorelai's lap, 'It means I want to see where it goes, to see if what I feel is true and I know you want the same thing deep down.' She placed a chaste kiss on her lips, 'Am I wrong?' she questioned.

Lorelai just shook her head, too happy, excited and completely scared to mess it up, 'no, no you're not,' she whispered back.

Leaning up Karen kissed soft and sweetly, 'Let's see what happens,' before resting her head back on Lorelai's shoulder, sighing in content as the butterflies flew around her stomach.

A smile on her face.

This could work.

* * *

Hello readers.

I give you a well deserved Christmas present. I'm glad you stuck with me [especially if your reading this note], that means your honestly interested. Or maybe just bored. But whatever the case may be. I appreciate all those who take the time out their lives to sit down and read someone else's work. No matter how good or bad it is, your still setting aside time to read. Which should be a staple in everyones life. I applaud those who leave me sweet words to read in your reviews. You can't imagine what it means to me to recieve those and read them. It makes me want to write more. [not just to write to get reviews.] To be creative, to explore worlds with characters no one has even thought of working with. Every character ever written, acted, performed or portrayed has a story. Its up to you the readers turned writers or the writers turned readers to figure out what it is and show it to the world.

-Kate


	4. Fits of Laughter

Slamming the front door shut she screamed, 'Oh I freaking hate that place,' before angrily kicking off her shoes, chucking her purse on the floor and sulking to the sofa. She flopped down, burying her head into the pillow, muffling yet another scream before she rolled over, taking a deep breath. Seconds later the front door opened again, this time shutting quietly. Karen toed off her shoes, nudging the others out of the way as she padded her way to the sofa. Lorelai was staring at the ceiling, breathing heavily. She didn't understand it, any of it. And it frustrated the hell out of her. She crossed her arms above her head, trying desperately to find a comfortable position. Running her hands across her forehead, she slid them down to rest on her stomach.  
Karen took sight of Lorelai sprawled out on the couch before laughing lightly to herself. She sat down on the edge of the coffee table leaning forward she gently smoothed Lorelais hair out of her face. Lorelai groaned, her stomach grumbling from not having eaten anything today. She turned to look at Karen who was trying her hardest not to laugh but it wasn't working. Lorelai picked up a pillow, swinging it at Karens head, missing narrowly, she let out another groan as her stomach growled again.  
'I'm hungry,' she whined, Karen let a couple giggles escape, stopping when Lorelai glared at her , 'its not funny!' Before swinging the pillow at Karen again.  
Karen dodged again, stealing the pillow out of her hand and hugging it into her chest, 'You should have seen the look on that kids face. He was scared out of his mind.' She stopped as the laughter erupted out of her small frame, 'I think he was new'  
Lorelai crossed her arms over her chest, 'Its not funny,' pouting slightly, 'all I wanted was a mango berry fruit shake with some apples and a pickle tossed in. Its not that hard'  
Karen bit her lip harder, trying not to laugh anymore but it wasn't working.  
'I'm sorry babe, want me to call Luke and see if he can make you a shake'  
Lorelai just nodded her head still pouting, arms crossed over her chest. She groaned as her stomach rumbled again. Behind her Karen called Luke, who after a couple comments about the combination of food, said he would make it.  
Karen heard her stomach growl again, she let out a hearty chuckle before dodging yet another pillow thrown at her from the couch.  
'Its not funny!' Lorelai yelled from the sofa.  
And Karen yelled back, 'you didn't see his face', before disolving into fits of laughter hidden away in the kitchen. 


End file.
